1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meniscal transplant systems, and, more particularly, to a meniscal transplant workstation and accompanying tools for preparing a meniscal transplant and tibial surface and mounting the transplant to a tibia.
2. Description of the Related Art
A damaged human knee joint meniscus may be repaired using a meniscus implant and integral bone bridge that is shaped to be inserted into a corresponding groove cut in the tibia. As the size, shape and cuts of donor implants vary widely, the implant may be positioned in a workstation so that it can be appropriately shaped using surgical saws and rasps. Conventional workstations, however, require that the user manually determine the appropriate measurements and cuts to be performed on the implant and the knee joint to be repaired. As the site preparation for the implant is also performed manually, it is often difficult to achieve an exact match between the prepared implant and the prepared site. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a graft workstation and associated instruments that improve the ease and accuracy by which such implants and repairs can be made.